Luigi loves Bowser
by Ireni L'Elffe de la Glace
Summary: "I love him..." "Who?" "I love Bowser..." Luigi falls into a deep emotional relationship with none other than Bowser, the king of the Koopa's. Mario thinks something is up. Yaoi. Bowser x Luigi. MPreg (I know, I'm scared too) No porn though XD
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my beloved readers! The story in store for you today is one of mystery, love, and drama. Well... Maybe just romance... and some male pregnancy. _

_This was a story I wrote back in the eighth grade, and well. Things have happened. I found it a few days back, and my first thought was "hey, I bet a million random people wanna read a random yaoi of Bowser and Luigi! Why not give them why they've lived their entire lives to read?"_

_So... If you want to come at me with pitchforks, I suppose that's okay. But better yet, enjoy my screwed up fanfic about Bowser and Luigi falling in love — spoiler alert. _

_Toodles!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Luigi woke up. He knew where he was, and it wasn't odd that he has been sleeping there, but it just didn't seem right. He was in his bed, in his room, in his house, and yet, something seemed off.

The wooden floor seemed cold against his feet as Luigi made his way for the door. He heard Mario calling him from the den, and he quickly moved towards it.

"Bowser kidnapped the Princess, Luigi!" Mario cried importantly, "we have to rescue her!"

Luigi was silent. Something about what Mario had just said made his stomach drop. One of the words he had spoken. Luigi lowered his head, trying to think.

"What's wrong, bro?" Mario asked his brother.

"I don't... really... know..." Luigi stammered in reply, blood pounding in his ears.

"Come on!" Mario taunted playfully, "we've done this a thousand times. All we gotta do is throw some shells, slam some hammers, and _bam_, we have the Princess! What could go wrong?"

"I guess you're right," Luigi sighed. However, he couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Princess Peach sighed. Bowser has always been pretty pathetic— a huge dragon-turtle who could be knocked out by a couple of Italian plumbers— but today he was going for a record, it seemed.

The Princess was sitting in a cardboard box in the middle of Bowser's throne room. The Koopa King himself was dancing around her, singing harassments. But since there wasn't much to make fun of with Princess Peach, he had to invent a bit.

"Your dress is um...er..._pink_! Har, har, har..."

"Ugh, idiot." Peach groaned. She had been through this exact situation a million times before, and she was really beginning to get bored with it. Even Bowser, though you couldn't tell, had lost all feelings of love he had ever felt towards the Princess. He, too, wanted change. Little did he know, it was coming faster than anybody could have imagined.

"Haayyya!" A scream and then the cracking of glass. Mario had arrived. "You fiend!" Cried Mario when he saw Peach on the floor in a box. "But, uh, don't you usually put her in a cage or something?"

"Oh...y-yeah, but you already broke all of my cages. This was all I had available on such short notice," Bowser replied apologetically.

Suddenly, the door opened and Luigi walked in slowly. He was looking at his feet.

_Look up,_ Luigi told himself, _it's all fine, just look up_. Luigi looked up. He was in a beautiful room. Stained glass windows lined the brim, and the walls were all a deep garnet color. A huge, gorgeous throne sat regally only feet behind Bowser..._Bowser_!?

Luigi's eyes bugged out of his head. "B-Bowser?" Luigi stuttered.

"Yeah!" The Koopa King replied proudly, "what of it, runt?"

Luigi blinked in utter disbelief. Mario and Princess Peach watched him curiously. The green clad plumber outlined Bowser's thick body with his eyes again and again. His heart beat faster, his palms sweated, his eyes burned.

Bowser took Luigi's silence as open disrespect, "I said, what of it!?" The Koopa Kong snarled.

"Nothing..." Luigi choked out. He couldn't take another minute. He collapsed to the floor. Boswer... Looked... _Sexy_! He was a beautiful creature, so perfect and manly.

"Mario! You broke my Barbie Doll!" Bowser sobbed.

Luigi felt an overwhelming urge to comfort Bowser. But he couldn't... Luigi leapt to his feet and dashed out the door. He jumped into a warp pipe and traveled back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

Later that day, when Mario returned, Luigi was still sleeping while clutching a pillow. Mario woke his brother up and asked him what was wrong. Luigi wouldn't— couldn't— tell him.

The green man kicked his brother out and laid back on his bed. He didn't come out for days. During that time, Luigi became more and more obsessed with Bowser. He dreamed about Bowser, he drew pictures of Bowser, he ate, drank and breathed Bowser.

But after four days, Mario got Luigi to talk to him.

"Just tell me what's wrong!" Mario nagged.

"Nothing!" Luigi cried.

"Look, I know something is wrong. And if you won't tell me, I at least have to get you out of this house. Lets go to Burger Toad."

* * *

"I have to admit Mario," Luigi sighed after a bite of burger, "this was a good idea. I just...haven't been feeling myself lately..."

Mario was too consumed in devouring his 6529th triple cheeseburger (with bacon) to hear. A big splotch of yellow suddenly squirted out of the burger and hit Luigi's shirt.

"Man!" Luigi groaned, "I have to go wash this off before the stain sets!" And with that, he hobbled off to the men's room.

Luigi took his shirt off and shoved it under the sink. He poured hand soap on the stained area and scrubbed it thoroughly. Then, he began to dry it under the electric drier.

But out of nowhere, there was a cracking noise and Luigi heard an enraged voice exclaim, "cheap cruddy commode!"

The stall door opened and Bowser stepped out, water from the broken toilet behind him flowing lazily over his feet. Luigi's jaw dropped. His legs gave out from under him. He went into a five-second coma.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a broken toilet before!?" Bowser growled. This time, there was no fight to distract him, no place to run. And Luigi's heart couldn't take it.

He collapsed into Bowser's arms. Tears flowed from his eyes onto Bowser's reptilian pelt.

"What?!" Bowser yelped, completely bewildered. Luigi's arms were squeezing him so tight that Bowser couldn't breathe.

Luigi's heart pounded. His dark secret was out, just like that, and all he could do was hope that Bowser felt the same way. Please...

Bowser laid his arms around Luigi's shoulders. Luigi looked up into the Koopa King's eyes and sniffed. Bowser looked down and smiled lovingly. And with that short, nonverbal exchange, Luigi rose and kissed Bowser. It was a French kiss— very wet. Bowser tasted the interior of Luigi's mouth. He licked the plaque off of his teeth and drank the plumbers saliva like a glass of water. It tasted like coconuts.

Luigi put his knee on Bowser's thick hip and touched his butt. He swirled his tongue around in the Koopa King's mouth like a propeller. He was in heaven.

* * *

_Luigi's taking a long time_, Mario thought. He had finished his meal after 3,826,471 burgers and was ready to leave. He waddled— due to his extreme obesity— to the mens room.

"Oh..._oh_!" Mario heard noises coming from the restroom and began to worry. He opened the door and almost screamed.

Bowser was sucking Luigi's soul out through his mouth!

"Don't worry little brother!" Mario exclaimed, waddling quickly towards Bowser, "I'm coming!"

Luigi released his hold on Bowser's lips. Mario waddled towards them, faster than physically possible for a man that had just eaten what he had, and jumped his fat butt on Bowser's head.

"Ow!" Bowser cried. He looked to Luigi, who was unbelievably torn. His eyes darted frantically from Bowser, the "man" if his dreams, to Mario, his brother.

"Come on bro!" Mario yelled, "help me beat this punk!"

"Who you callin' punk, _punk_?!" Bowser snarled loudly. He and Mario both looked to Luigi, who was sweating uncontrollably.

Mario, thoroughly puzzled, walked towards Luigi. "Why aren't you fighting?" The green clad plumber swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at his brother.

"Because..." He stepped over to the Koopa King, "I... am in love." Mario looked at his brother, hands clasped around Bowser's neck, for a moment, not understanding. "With... Bowser..." He added awkwardly.

"What about Bowser?" Mario asked, his tiny brain in a daze. blinking and looking down, Luigi uttered the three words that were all he could think about for the past week. The total truth of his heart.

"I love Bowser." He said strongly, blue eyes flashing passionately. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed the turtle on his fat, juicy lips.

Mario, finally understanding, let his jaw drop, "Mama Mia!" He screamed, and waddled away as fast as he could.

* * *

_well...okay...in case it wasn't obvious by now, this is pretty much fitting in the humor category too (I'm not funny, just immature XD)_

_but keep in mind, this story is old so it may not be...well...TOP OF THE LINE stuff. I already have the entire thing written out, so I'll just post as I transfer it from the spiral notebook its in to my iPad. _

_Bai loves~_


End file.
